


溺水者

by Gokurakutei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 二战结束后，占领日本的美军驻日司令阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯发现自己爱上了日本中学英语教师本田菊。虽然他们不得不分开一阵子，但大家都爱童话故事结局。





	溺水者

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】：
> 
> 这篇文是因为太喜欢那篇古早时代的米日文《望乡》又对其BE痛不欲生而搞出的拙劣产物。为了能够HE而改动了很多设定，如将阿米从普通士兵提到了基地司令、本田菊的家族设定等等（不如说是又架空了一次吧……  
> 所以……我权且一贴……有人觉得不妥我就跪下秒删ORZ
> 
> 严重OOC注意。由于这篇文章的背景和阿米【第一人称】视角，两人的描写都会有严、重美化。

战争胜利后，我随麦克阿瑟将军登上日本。那时我才刚满三十岁，在太平洋战场上获得的丑陋疤痕和失去的半升血浆换来的军功，使我被任命为驻日某基地司令。我习惯了海上生活，在陆地上终日平稳的无聊文件工作让我几乎和办公椅一起长了霉。我受够了从战争开始没多久就看腻了的黄种人，只一心想着调回本土。四六年春天我的老朋友、海军王牌飞行员弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦来找我，说他已经为我找好了一个本地的向导。他认为我该出去转转。我承认此前近一年的时间里几乎是整天窝在基地里，但我明白弗朗西斯是什么意思。

“该死，弗朗，我说过我不需要一个‘向导’！”我推了推我的平光眼镜，感到有点恼火，我觉得本地的那些日本女人都实在让我提不起兴趣。RAA里千篇一律只会说两句蹩脚英语的妓女已经令我厌烦，本地的红线则是字面意义上的肮脏不堪。

“不，你需要。”弗朗西斯坚持说，“你不会想费神在一大群看起来都他妈的一模一样的黄种妞里找出哪个可以玩、哪个你上了她之后她爸就会来和你拼刀子。一个向导会帮助你完美地解决你的任何关于本地女孩的疑问。放心吧，他肯定不会像电影里那样，先一刀捅死你再把自己肚子拉开。”

“不，弗朗，我不需要——”

“你会感谢我的，阿尔——而且他已经来了。”

“见鬼，弗朗，我——”我咒骂着转向来人的方向，然后突然发现自己一句抱怨也说不出口了。

对方站在门口，在背后一大群走来走去的白人黑人的衬托下显得格外醒目。与其说那是个小个子的日本男人，不如说那简直是个孩子——他看起来才十八九岁。东方人普遍看起来年轻，但我想他最多最多二十出头。

他穿着看起来很像哪里公司的员工装的白衬衣和熨得笔挺的裤子，还打了一条我猜是他最好的难看的灰色领带。他有着本地普遍的黑发棕眼，皮肤对亚洲人来说却略显苍白，大概是营养不足，没血色。他的眼睛细长而深邃，眼尾略微上挑，形状好看极了。他局促不安地绞紧双手，就像被关在校长室里等待处分的中学生一样惶恐。他尽可能地低着头并且悄悄四下打量——天知道他是怎么同时做到的——还努力地忽视周围向他投来的善意或恶意的嘲弄视线。

“嘿，本田先生，这里。”弗朗西斯举手向他示意。

他机器人般僵硬地快步向我们走来。他看上去并没有因为看到认识的人就松了口气，反而更拘谨了。他一走到我面前，就猛地给我和弗朗西斯鞠了两个九十度的躬。我来日本一年还是不习惯他们夸张的礼节，吓了一跳，不知道要不要回鞠一个。我转头望向弗朗西斯，后者只是懒洋洋地伸出手去和本田握手，我也依样照办了——他的手真小。

“本田先生，这是阿尔，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯司令，你负责的人，爱好是汉堡和摩托，缺乏任何艺术鉴赏能力。”弗朗西斯半开玩笑地介绍我们给对方，“阿尔，这是本田先生，本地公立中学的英语教师，兼任你的向导。”

“我是本田菊，初次见面，请多指教。”本田飞快地说着，又鞠了一躬，我也跟着低了低头，笨嘴拙舌地重复了一遍“我是阿尔”这样的蠢话。

“好好相处。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，转身走了，剩下我和本田站在我的办公室里干瞪眼，不，只有我在看着他而已，本田仍旧不肯和我对上视线，弗朗西斯告诉过我这是东方的礼貌。

我清清嗓子，试图打破沉默:“所以，你能带我四处看看吗？”我没说两句话，嗓子却一直发干。我不知道我是怎么了。

“当然，就像您希望的那样，长官。”本田回答道，他终于把头抬了起来，礼貌地微笑着――真见鬼，我觉得他的笑容好看得要死。他的刘海剪得很利落，配上他的娃娃脸，简直就像亚瑟办公桌上摆的日本娃娃一样可爱。

我对自己说:“嘿，放松点，给他留个好印象”并使自己微笑了起来。我想我的笑容也很有魅力，有个拉拉队的女孩把我的笑容叫作阳光，但我的义兄亚瑟·柯克兰曾恶毒地说那只是人们对傻瓜的仁慈说法——哦耶稣啊我真心希望不是后者，但本田困惑的视线使我觉得没什么信心。

 

我和本田出了基地，他告诉我弗朗西斯说过也许本田可以带我去他家看看，如果我愿意的话。为什么不呢，这是一个绝好的机会可以拉近我和他的距离。本田说他家不远，我就没去取我引以为豪的哈雷摩托，可我没想到也许对东方人来说走上整整三刻钟还属于“不远”的范畴。

我觉着我已经跟在本田身后走了一个世纪。路边的风景渐渐从残败的砖石建筑变成了偶有人烟的野地。本田不说话，只低了头一味飞快地走着。从斜后方看来他沉重的表情倒像要去英勇就义。夕阳给他的侧脸镀了层金，他低垂的睫毛映得近乎透明——该死他看起来更神圣了。也许他是个激进分子。也许等会儿会有五六个武士从草丛里窜出来大喊着给我几刀。也许明天弗朗——去你的的弗朗——他们会发现我被吊在路灯上泼了汽油烧得焦黑……我脑子里的糟糕想法一个接一个地往外蹦。

我悄悄地摸了摸配枪，想起来压根没有上子弹。啊，简直太完美了。

最终，我跟着本田爬上一条漫长的斜坡后，他轻声告诉我他家到了。我松了口气，决心就算他们要砍我头也要先坐下歇一会。

我跟着他走进斜坡顶端的小院子里。本田用日本话大声说了句什么，带我踏入院内。我瞥见有个女孩慌张地逃入屋内，我想她是个内向的女孩。接着有个什么东西火箭弹一样重重撞在我腿上，我连忙低头一看，是个五六岁的小男孩，他正坐在地上咧开缺了牙的嘴准备放声大哭。本田惶恐地拉起那小孩看着我。我满脸苦笑，摸遍了衣兜才找到一颗牛奶硬糖给他。本田看起来放下了心。于是我也放下了心。我想今天大概还不是我见上帝的日子。

他们的房子是你在东京城郊随处都能见到的破旧木制平房，入口处的地面铺了一块石板。可能因为刚下过雨，地上有些泥泞。我注意到屋顶上有只白猫居高临下地冷冷注视着我。院子里种了些低矮的榆树苗，叶子稀稀拉拉的。本田拉开门，请我走进去。一进门，我便被这阵势吓到了——有好几个人整整齐齐地跪伏在比玄关稍高一点的屋内的地板上。我手足无措，试图叫他们起来，可他们显然不懂英语，最后是本田说了句什么，他们才站起身，但仍低着腰。

我慌张地学着本田的样子脱了鞋——幸好我今天才换过袜子——随之走进房子的深处。之后我被带到一个本田称之为饭厅的昏暗房间。但我不认为它是个“厅”——它实在太小了，最多二十平米。

然后显然我被招待了晚饭，我和他们一起坐在铺在地板上的小垫子上，面前的矮几上不断被添置上各种菜肴，还有个十六七岁的女孩低着头为我从一个白瓷小瓶里倒饮料，我想她就是刚才在院子里看到的那个。本田向我探过身，挨个介绍，中间坐的老人是他父亲怜一郎、旁边的夫妇是他叔父健次郎和婶婶弥生、为我倒饮料的女孩是他的妹妹香织，最后那个撞我的小鬼是他堂弟勇助。没有母亲，我没问。

每个人在被介绍到的时候都跪坐着向我低头行礼。香织终于在行礼之后把脸抬起来了一些。她表情很紧张，也没有化妆。但她很漂亮，娃娃脸，白净的皮肤，五官和本田有几分相似。不，我私心觉得本田甚至比香织要好看一些。香织是漂亮，可眼睛里没有本田的那种深幽而耀眼的光亮，也缺了一种我说不上来的感觉。

我想我当时一定盯着香织太久了。本田不安起来，试图和我搭话转移我的注意力，可我当时不知道哪根弦不对，一心想逐条把香织和他比个高下。本田最后像是忍无可忍般，扯住我的袖子轻声告诉我：

“长官……我很抱歉……但是……香织她……已经订婚了………”

“什么——哦对不起，当然——我不是那个意思。”我才意识到我有多蠢，慌忙向本田解释。

老实说，这顿饭吃得我难受极了——尽管我被特别允许不用跪着而是盘腿坐下，但到最后我的脚都快麻了；所有的食物都只有一小碟；唯一的肉食是一条干巴巴的小鱼；我吃了两碗大米还是饿得要死；酒——香织给我倒的饮料——淡极了，我喝了一瓶也没尝出一点酒味。但我看到其他人的饭菜甚至还不如我的丰盛，我想这是他们能拿出来的最好的东西，所以我没有抱怨，心里盘算着怎么从援助物资里多拨出来一点给他们。

怜一郎和健次郎小心翼翼地和我通过本田的翻译聊天，他们想打听的是世界局势和对日政策的走向。我向他们做了保证，保证一切会越来越好，但我心里清楚得很，我该死的实际上什么也保证不了。可每个人如释重负的笑容让我说不出实情。

饭后过了一会，怜一郎向我道歉说他身体不好，希望先行下去休息，我则趁着这机会赶紧向大家道别。

逃离昏暗的房子，我活动了下酸痛的身体，喘了口气，回头看向送出来的本田。本田背着光站在玄关外，在屋里亮着的昏黄的灯光映衬下，他的身影显得格外单薄，眼神也好像比初见时柔和了点。我注意到一个细节：

他向我鞠躬，脊梁却挺得笔直，仿佛一棵挺拔的树。

我像是第一次目睹海上的日出般呆呆地看着他，他则微笑了一下，那个模糊的表情水纹般突然浮现又瞬间隐没。

在那一瞬间我服役时每晚伴着入眠的海浪声此时不知从哪里轰轰隆隆地灌进我耳朵里。那几秒钟我想了很多，又好像什么都没想出来。我傻愣愣地看着本田。他回以困惑的神情。上帝啊他睁大眼睛不知所措的神情怎么就那么——

——我码头般喧闹的脑子突然恢复了平静，然后得出了结论。

我决定碰碰运气，我像个毛头小伙子青涩的搭讪般问本田晚上有没有空，能不能陪我出去玩，我的理由是显然是我对这一片不熟。

本田迟疑地点点头，他像是难以启齿地小声说着什么。我凑近了些，他说的是:“从这里到RAA是——”

上帝啊，我连忙阻止他继续往下说，解释道:“不不，我的意思是说，你还知道本地有哪些不错的地方，可以在这个时间去的。”

本田的脸颊红了起来。他咳了一声，告诉我附近有新开的酒吧，还有家美军经常去的台球厅。不，我不能带本田去酒吧或台球厅，在那种灯光昏暗气氛暧昧、荷尔蒙比氧气浓的的场所里，我担心我会忍不住犯浑然后去碰他，那样一切就完蛋了——虽然，好吧，我是挺想这么干的。

所以最终我接受了本田的建议，一起去上野公园散步，他说的半点不假，晚上的樱树莫名其妙地美得多。我们在樱花下散步，花瓣在潮湿的风里下雪一样铺在沥青路上，这他妈罗曼蒂克得像在拍电影。但问题是，我们之间没什么话题可谈，我总是尽全力提出些愣头愣脑的傻问题，本田礼貌地回答一两句，最后以尴尬的沉默收场。

我突然想起来弗朗西斯教过我怎么跟日本人套近乎。“你得和他们谈他们国家的古代史和文化，多问些问题，等他们讲完了再使劲夸赞并表现得很感兴趣就行。”弗朗西斯指出，“这样大部分日本人都会很高兴。顺便说一句，中国人同理。”

我决定再试试运气，于是问走在我身旁的本田:“嘿，本田，你能给我讲讲你们国家的历史吗？要知道，我一直对这感兴趣得不得了。”

我成功了，本田显然看起来比刚才愉快得多。他说他上学时最喜欢的课就是日本史，随后就给我讲开了。我随着他的步伐不紧不慢的溜达着，一声不吭，专注地听他说话。我从来不知道在这方面他是这么健谈的人。

实际上，本田的英语水平虽然不错，可是口音太重，经常分不清“r”和“l”。再加上他口中不断吐出的不知是人名还是地名的古怪日本名字，我很快就开始不明白他在说什么。不过没关系，我喜欢听他说话，他那沉静温和的嗓音令人放松，加上那奇妙的异国腔调，很容易让人获得一种微妙的心灵平静。

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，长长的睫毛一闪一闪，讲的时候还不时抿一抿嘴唇。这是犯规。

他从天照大神讲到圣德太子，从织田信长讲到土方岁三，从吉田松阴讲到明智天皇——这些名字我都是后来才弄清楚是怎么回事的，我承认当时我只顾着看他了。

最后，他终于讲完，轻咳一声，回复了往常的谨慎寡言状态，却向我道谢:“谢谢你，长官，让我有机会重温了这么多我感兴趣的故事。”

我忙不迭地摆摆手，告诉他我才应该说谢谢，并咧嘴笑着说:“而且，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯，不是‘长官’。”

“呃……先生——琼斯先生？”

“或者你可以叫我阿尔——我能叫你菊吗？”

本田点了点头，然后犹豫了一下，以一种奇怪的方式慢慢地念出我的名字:“阿鲁？”

我使劲忍住笑，回答他说:“没错，就是这样，菊。”

 

就这样，我和菊混熟了。后来我了解到怜一郎曾经营者一家木工店，在空袭中被烧毁了，现在由健次郎重建并接手，怜一郎则作为老资格的木匠被返聘。弥生婶婶和香织都是家庭妇女，但香织上过学。菊没上过战场，据说那几年他染了肺病，才避过文科生都被送上前线、全民皆兵的局势。

我开始一门心思地和菊套近乎，实际上我在散步的第二天就又去找他了。我带了一些油纸包的熏肉和一箱子牛奶，骑着哈雷驶到本田家的院子门口，菊听到了摩托的声音走出来迎接我。今天是休息日，他没去上班，所以穿了一身青色的便装和服——他穿着特别好看。正在院子里洗衣服的香织站起来，这回她没有逃走，而是乖巧地鞠躬行礼，并以一种优美的调子出声打招呼。我被带进屋内，交出了见面礼，本田家的女人们对这份礼物显得很满意，毕竟这比照他们的礼节带盒不中吃的点心来拜访要实用得多。

这次我见到了香织的未婚夫坂村诚一，那是个头脑灵活的小伙子，在一家新兴杂志社当编辑，英语没菊熟练，喜欢大谈日本的未来。

趁着厨房做饭的功夫，坂村还有菊和我坐在一起聊天。见我来坂村倒是一点都不拘束。我向他们发烟，坂村也只笑嘻嘻地说声谢啦地接过。而最令我惊讶的是看起来清教徒一样的菊竟然也没有拒绝。菊察觉到我的视线，正要将烟放进嘴里的动作停下来，只用细长手指夹着举在脸侧，微笑着解释:“都是家父教的，说什么不会抽烟就不算男人。”

“没错没错，别看老爷子这样，可厉害着呐。当初我和香织约会被他发现，举着扫把就揍过来了——”

端来茶水的香织好像听见叫她名字，便插嘴了句什么，坂村立刻满脸堆笑地向她举手投降。

我迟疑了一下，问了一直想问的问题:“怎么不见你母亲？”

菊温和地笑笑，回答说:“家母在二十二年前因病去世了。”随后才把烟叼在嘴里。

“哦……我很抱歉……”我恨不得把舌头咬下来，然后赶紧殷勤地划着火柴给菊的烟点上火。

“没关系，那时我才九岁，早没那么……”菊以含混的声音说道，然后深吸了口烟，慢慢吐出轻柔的烟雾。

等等，九岁？二十二年前？菊已经三十一岁了？他和我同岁？天呐，他看起来那么小！难以置信！

坂村转头请香织去做了什么。她很快回来，把一个册子在我们面前的方桌上摊开。那是个相册。香织满脸骄傲地指着其中一张照片。

“这是家母的照片，香织最喜欢别人称赞家母，因为她和家母几乎是一个模子里刻出来的。”菊笑着解释说。

“是的，她真美。”我看着黑白相片里优雅的女人由衷地回答说，紧接着我又注意到旁边的一张，于是指着问道，“这个可爱的小女孩是谁，香织吗？”

话音未落，菊突然一下子按灭烟头，倾过身满脸通红地把相册抢走，香织和坂村却笑得浑身发抖。

“怎么了？出什么事了？”我莫名其妙地看着他们三个。菊紧紧抱住相册，脸红得像喷火，不说一句话。最后坂村边抹笑出来的眼泪边回答:“那是他小时候。”

什么？那个可爱的剪着波波头的小女孩是菊？

“……”菊逃进内屋，藏起了相册。

“哎呀，很可爱嘛。”坂村故意一本正经地说。

我点头表示同意。

“啊，不好意思，烟，能再给我两支吗？”坂村比划着跟我说。我抽了两支给他，他却没有抽，而是用手帕包好收进怀里。

菊从内屋走出来，脸仍是红红的。他立刻复仇般指出诚一是打算拿烟去讨好采访对象。

“那群战后派的小鬼嘛，只要看见你拿得出驻日美军的烟，高喊几句无政府主义的狗屎言论，就会立刻对你佩服得不得了，什么话都说了。”坂村狡黠地笑了起来。

“你就是在这种歪地方脑筋动得最快。”菊撇了撇嘴，这有点孩子气的动作却让我鬼使神差地觉得性感极了。

我大概真是有点毛病了。

 

我三天两头地去找菊，每次去都给本田家捎带一大堆东西。我想他们的日子在有了那些米和肉之后也能不那么困难。我从修房顶到批援助物资，接电路到签通行许可证，本田家的什么事都往自己身上揽。这听起来活像是我将去本田家求婚似的。实际上我确实像个求偶期的雄鸟一样在发狂地不停搜集光滑的羽毛和闪亮的小珠子——巧克力、香烟、上好的丝绸领带、高级派克笔等等——以送给菊向他献殷勤。

后来我发现勇助那个小鬼很可能把我身上有糖的事告诉了方圆一英里的同龄小子，因为现在只要我的哈雷的轰鸣在本田家门口一响，就有一群拖着鼻涕的脏兮兮小鬼把我围住，也不说话，光是张着嘴仰头看我。后来我不得不在每次来带的东西清单上外加一兜糖。我想冲他们喊“嘿！我不是你们的圣诞老人！现在也不是圣诞节或者万圣节！”但没办法，只要这时候菊站在门口，以为我和当地儿童已经玩到一片了，为我高兴似的冲我笑，我就不由自主地从兜里往外大把大把地掏糖。亚瑟说得对，我一定是个傻瓜。

这样的日子过了有近半年。七月份生日那天早上我收到了几个熟人的礼物：弗朗西斯给了我一大盒限量版杜蕾斯，包装盒上还用花体字龙飞凤舞地写了句“Enjoy！”；亚瑟送给我一件不合时宜的难看羊毛背心，虽然他不承认，但我确实我很好奇他每天是怎么瞒着所有人躲在办公室里织完它的；远在加拿大上大学的堂弟马修·威廉姆斯寄来的满满两罐自制枫糖浆则奇迹般地在我出门前安全抵达了门房。

临近中午时我骑着哈雷去了菊那里，之前我们说好会在本田家度过我的生日。本田家今天的午饭格外丰盛——他们拿出了我之前带来的红酒和熏肉;弥生婶婶和香织特别做了一桌美味，饭后还上了一种叫做柿子羊羹的甜点，好吃极了；坂村带来了一个足够全家人吃的大蛋糕。饭后怜一郎坚持要送我一幅他写的书法，我看不懂，菊告诉我这些字的意思是“作战时运气很好“，所以我决定把它挂在会议室里；健次郎送给我一套精细的日式美人木版雕。最后菊悄悄地给我了一本素描簿，我打开，惊讶地发现里面全画的是我，足足有三十多页。那上面每一页的我都非常英俊。

“我没有什么可以拿出手的，我只会画点素描……”菊腼腆地低声说，“自从你一个多月前告诉我生日我就在准备了……每天画一张……你想要的话……请收下吧……”

我觉得受宠若惊。我从来没想到菊能对我这么上心。我心中燃起了一丝希望。

 

整个午餐会结束已经快下午两点了，我和菊还有坂村坐在廊下玩起了牌。女人们刷锅洗碗的声音从厨房传来，伴随着勇助和几个来玩的邻居小孩的喧闹声，不知为何气氛反而显得安逸极了。川子——就是那只白猫——经过时仍旧冷冷地打量了我一下。我试过用食物讨好她，但没用，她总会冷静地把贡品叼走顺带蔑视地瞟我一眼。

菊的牌技出乎意料地很厉害。在花了半个下午却和坂村连输给了菊二十多块钱后，我终于决定放弃。我和坂村愁眉苦脸地对视，随即想起来一件可以使这位沮丧伙计振作的事。我从兜里抽出个细长盒子递给诚一：“你上次说想试试雪茄，我拿来了。”

“哎哟，真抱歉。”不料坂村却苦着脸摆手，“香织叫我戒烟呐，还说看见我抽一支烟就延后一个月的婚期……”

真是个泼辣的女孩，我的第一印象从来没顶用过。

“没关系。”我耸耸肩，打开盒子取出雪茄，点上火自己吸了起来。我享受地吐出烟雾，发现菊和坂村都是一脸羡慕。我这才想起来菊也会抽烟。于是我试探着把雪茄递给菊，说:“不试试？”

菊犹豫了几秒，然后说:“……谢谢，那，我就试一下……”

他接过雪茄吸了一口，却马上呛住了，连忙把雪茄还给我，捂着嘴连连咳嗽。

“劲……太强了……”他艰难地说。

坂村大笑着拍他的背，而我手指夹着雪茄，却连半点思考都做不到了。我满脑子都是刚才的画面——菊含住我那根粗粗的、棕黑色的雪茄，深吸了一口，然后马上被呛住，脸红红地抬起头，捂住嘴眼睛湿润地小声说“太强了”——该死我神经都快被烧焦了。

我满心下流场景、心神不宁地又挨过一个小时，下午五点了。菊和我站起来收拾东西，他要陪我出去吃晚饭顺便来我基地玩，这也是事先说好的部分。

菊把和服换成了衬衫和裤子，为的是方便坐上哈雷的后座。我载着他一路驶去市中心。他为了保持平衡扶着我的腰的双手，以及沥青路面上蒸腾的暑气，这些都能使我头脑发热。

我们在一家名叫“简妮姑妈的厨房”的餐厅吃了饭，这里列在自称美食家的弗朗西斯推荐的东京西餐厅名单上，价格公允，也不需要穿正装。不过菊显然不常来这种地方，他看上去比平时更拘束了，菜上来后，他才开始放松了一些。肉馅饼和意大利面都完美极了，手磨的热咖啡苦涩程度刚刚好。菊显然对这顿饭也很满意，他似乎想记住菜单上肉馅饼的材料表，并且不确定地告诉我他似乎以前尝过这个味道。“这就是家的味道。”我咧着嘴指着这家店的宣传语对他说。

用餐时，我在良好气氛的怂恿下，对菊一直感兴趣的美国政局信口开河地瞎编了一通。我始终担心菊会看出来我说的全都是扯淡。但不管怎样，他听见我说的那些关于肥胖政客的低俗笑话时笑得眼睛弯起来的模样让我住不了嘴。

饭后我载着他一路飙回基地，我故意把速度提到九十迈，撞在我身上的凉风和菊就坐在我背后这个念头都让我感觉好极了。我从后视镜里瞥到我背后的菊的头盔带在风里翻涌着，就恶作剧地陡然转了下方向，随后半喜半悲地收获到快把我腰上的肉掐烂的力道。

最终我们在卫兵惊讶的注视下安全平稳地抵达了基地。我请菊到了我的房间。我有点紧张，于是决定从开瓶啤酒开始。这是菊第一次来我房间，他看着比我还紧张，不过很快在酒精的作用下放开了。菊和我坐在宽大的皮沙发上，喝着啤酒有一搭没一搭地聊着天，不知不觉四五瓶啤酒都已经见底了。然后我告诉菊，第一次见他时我还以为他最多不过二十出头，结果后来才发现他居然和我同岁。

菊笑起来，回答说:“第一次见你时……不，是刚得知自己被选来当向导时，其实……我是有点害怕的……”

“为什么？担心我是个怪兽吗？”我嘿嘿地笑了起来，把最后一点啤酒倒进他的空杯子里。

菊把杯子拿起来双手握着，垂下眼，慢慢地低声说：“同事的女儿，才十四岁，被一个进驻美军给……同事去找他理论，结果……被枪射断了双腿……”

我飘飘然的头脑一下子冷静了下来，菊从来没有跟我谈过这类的事。我在心里把处理那个婊子养的恋童癖列在清单上，然后故作轻松地开玩笑说：“别担心，你肯定不是个女孩。”

“当时波诺佛瓦先生来学校选选向导时，还有另外一名英语老师，”菊没理我，低着头攥紧杯子，咬了咬嘴唇，“他的英语比我好，也比我开朗……但是波诺佛瓦先生选了我……因为……那天刚好香织来送东西……被波诺佛瓦先生看见了……他说相信你会喜欢这个选择的……所以……”

下地狱去吧，见鬼的弗郎西斯。

菊猛然抬起头，看见了我的表情，慌了起来：“对、对不起……琼斯先生……长官……我没想对你的朋友说三道四……”

“……菊。”我坐得离菊更近了一些，紧紧握住他颤抖不已的双手，看着他的眼睛，“你忘了叫我阿尔。”

“是的……阿尔。”菊镇定了一些。

“我会尽我所能把你刚说的那个士兵送上法庭，让他下地狱。”我保证道，“别在乎弗朗，他就是那个德行，但没什么恶意。”我慢慢地说。菊点了点头。

“还有，”我加重了一点手上的力道，看着菊的双眼，“相信我。”

“好的……谢谢你，阿尔。”菊终于微笑了起来。

他好看的笑容使我回过神，我这才意识到我离他太近了，还握着他的手。我连忙收回手，酒精和心理的双重作用使我红了脸。我掩饰地向后靠在沙发背上，一边大声说“酒劲有点上头，我歇一下。”，一边闭上眼假寐。

大约过了十分钟，我的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。菊好像以为我睡着了，一直没有吭声，连放下杯子时也刻意放缓动作以减小声音。我正想着是不是该睁眼了，沙发却告诉我菊好像朝我这边俯过身。他要做什么呢？我有点好奇。

快两分钟过去了，还是没有任何动静。我有点不耐烦，正想睁开眼——

——嘴唇上突如其来地传来柔软轻巧的触感。

凭我多年经验，我发誓这他妈绝对是个吻。

我猛地睁开双眼，菊的脸近在咫尺。他一脸震惊地看着我，活像被偷吻的是他一样。

“所以，你在做什么？”我脑海里一片空白，酒已经完全醒了。

菊的表情僵住了，脸色从赤红变成惨白。他好像才醒过来似的，一边嘴里念叨着什么，一边跌跌撞撞地从我面前逃开，并试图穿过房间逃出门外。

我脑子一热，站起来使劲把他拉回来。他脚步虚浮得像片纸，一下子就瘫倒在沙发上，手脚却仍不停挣扎。我顺势跪在沙发上夹住他的双腿，压制住他的动作。

他神情惊恐，眼睛不敢看我，嘴里仍在呢喃着什么，我听了一会，发现他说的全是“对不起”“我不是故意的”“我没想”。我又好气又好笑地低头看着他，他大概以为我要揍他吧。

“你这该死的小……”我一边低声咒骂着，一边一手按住他的肩膀，一只手捏住他的下巴使他面向我。他听天由命地紧紧闭上眼。

然后我吻了他。

 

于是接下来的事你们都明白了。当我发热的脑子终于意识到菊正躺在我身下、那张我一个人睡了一年半的弹簧床上时，我一开始激动地快要把他压死了。然后我很快冷静下来——我是说稍微冷静了一点——尽我所能地运用我知道的有关这事的知识使我们两个都能舒舒服服的贴在一起。我碍事的平光眼镜早被丢在了一边，随时都有被我们压碎的危险，但我他妈一点都不在乎。而菊在这方面绝对是个生手，他不懂怎么迎合、怎么享受，他从始至终都僵直在那里，腰背崩得紧紧的，以至于我不得不不断抚摸他、吻他、安慰他，使他放松下来。但不可思议的是，他那为了不叫出来而捂着嘴的修长双手、眼睑半阖着的黑眼睛里氤氲的水雾、随着我的触碰而不安地缩紧身体的动作、从被紧捂的口中漏出来的一两个声音(大多数时候是日本话）、最后他念我名字的颤抖声调——所有这些细节都能使我一次次陷入疯狂。事实上，我从来没有——上帝保佑——我从来没有感觉这么好过。我还用了本以为近期没机会用的弗朗西斯给的礼物——夜晚的入场券，情侣的好伙伴——皆大欢喜。

完事后，我和菊挤在一条暖和的毯子下面。我从背后抱着他，把脸埋进他柔顺的头发里，心满意足地蹭着。菊略微回过头，我立刻凑过去亲他的眼睛，他飞快地把头转回去，后脖子染了淡淡的的粉红色。

我想叫他高兴，于是告诉他给他家的新一批援助大米我明天就能帮他拿回来。他呼吸一滞，转过身面对着我，表情却并不是我想象中的那样愉快。

“阿尔，我……”他皱着眉，垂下眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇，声音带了点愤怒的颤抖“……我不是因为这个才……”

天呐，我想我说错话了。

“我知道。”我急忙搂紧他，和他贴着额头，吻他，告诉他每次我看见他就想给他我拥有的一切。

“谢谢你，阿尔。”菊的表情终于晴朗起来，他的眼睛像是最昂贵的宝石一样氤氲着温润的光亮。他看我的每一眼我都感觉自己被整个地剖开来了。但我喜欢这个，我想把自己整个剖开摆在他面前。我没法停止喜欢他。

无论如何我都高兴坏了。接下来近一周的时间里，我都处于磕了药般的的兴奋状态。弗朗西斯问我是不是找了个好妞。我说“是的”的同时又笑着摇头。他一定觉得我疯了。

事实上我每见到菊一次就会更深地迷上他一点。我想站在马路中间喊叫我爱他，有一次我差点这么做了。以前的伴——无论是胸大腿长的拉拉队长露西还是当健美教练的杰弗里——从来都没能让我喜欢到这个程度。我喜欢菊削薄的肩胛骨，喜欢他无奈地皱眉的样子，喜欢他隐忍谨慎性格下偶尔小孩子般的脾气，喜欢他永远不愿弯曲的脊梁，喜欢他说英语时的生硬腔调和说日语时平缓优美的发音，喜欢他刚下课手指上沾的粉笔味，喜欢他笑起来时眯起的眼睛，喜欢他挽起袖口和下摆满头大汗地劈柴的样子，喜欢他跪坐在那里时低垂的额发，喜欢他忍耐时咬住下唇的表情……我不知道还有什么是我不喜欢的。

我们的关系成了我最爱的秘密。我可以在路上被熟人看见我和菊走在一起时大胆而亲昵地揽过菊的肩膀，向他们介绍这是弗朗西斯给我找的向导，而他们不会知道菊已经和我睡过了；我也可以在本田家装作随意地向他们打听菊的事，坂村总会口无遮拦地把菊交往过的女人的名字和出过的糗事全都倒出来；我还可以在偶尔出基地办事的路上顺道去他的学校，把他从那些下课后围着他问问题的中学生手上偷出来一会儿，然后在厕所的隔间里尽情吻他，菊满脸通红却不敢出声挣扎的表情真是可爱极了。这种暗地里偷情而表面上光明正大的关系让我感到刺激而着迷。

通常我会在周六晚上告诉他家人菊要带我出去玩，然后开车接菊出去，享受一顿美餐，再带他去任何他想去的地方——有时是专门放给驻日军官看的包场好莱坞电影，有时是郊外的露天温泉，有时仅仅是城外的便于观星的山地——最后我会和他回到我的房间。我总是容易急于实行最后一步。但这不能怪我，我很健康，而每个星期只有一次机会。星期六以外的日子我也会隔两天去一次本田家露个脸送点东西。我完全融入到了本田家的生活，而且我敢说现在本田家除了川子所有人都很喜欢我。

有一个晴朗的傍晚，我完成以基地司令的身份把那个恋童癖送进宪兵队，并嘱咐他们好好料理他的工作之后，志得意满地去找菊上报的时候，老远就看见本田家的院子里搭起了一些木架子。我走进去，发现菊正在搭梯子打算爬上架子去。本着好男友的理念，我把东西往墙根一放，立刻冲上去请求帮忙。菊把梯子让给我，向我说明这是搭紫藤萝的架子，健次郎叔父已经把框架做好了，现在只是加固就行了。我一边铛铛地敲起钉子一边大声问站在下面扶梯子的菊“紫藤萝”是什么（他说这个词是用的是日本话）。菊说那是一种紫色的小花，会像藤蔓一样爬满架子，开花的时候有迷人的香气。

我想象了一下我站在那些花下面吻他的场景，然后觉得我简直要把一辈子的运气用完了，所以我竭力抑制住上扬的嘴角，免得被人把我的好运偷走。

 

诚一和香织的婚礼在经过漫长的的延期后终于举行了，我当然也被邀请在座。这是个传统的日式婚礼，除了我所有人都一身正装和服。这对互相跪拜的新人看起来幸福极了。香织穿了白色的新娘装束，敷满白粉的脸和鲜红的嘴唇老实说有点惊悚。但这就是文化差异。我不禁在脑海里描摹起菊打扮成这样会是怎样一番光景，但我很快因为过于诡异和可笑而放弃了想象。

然后我偷偷瞄向菊，他正看着自己的妹妹，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样翕动。然后他注意到了我的视线，转过头对我微笑，眼睛亮亮的。我心中突然涌出一股冲动——不，这不是冲动，这已经沉淀成一种信念——我想要对他好，我想看他笑，我想和他在一起，我想为他付出所有我拥有的。他值这个。我的肺像是充满什么一样鼓胀起来，简直令我没办法呼吸并隐隐作痛。但我明白这是因为什么。

我悄悄地抓住他的手，他惊讶地看着我。我什么也没说。我直直地看进他深邃漆黑的眼睛，并攥紧他的手。他温顺地低下头，手却紧紧回握过来。

 

但我终究还是无法把握一切。就在我以为已经可以完美结局的时候，事情就开始急转直下。有一个星期天早上我送菊回去，回来时看见弗朗西斯忧心忡忡地站在我房间门口。

“我们得谈谈。”弗朗西斯说。

“没问题。”我若无其事地说，并请他进去。

“阿尔，别认真。”我一关好门，弗朗西斯就对我说。

“什么？”我明知故问道。

“都怪我介绍你俩认识。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，飞快地说，“幸运的是现在只有我一个人知道，所以我建议你不要对本田认真，赶紧把这段关系结束掉。”

“我做不到，弗朗。”我知道瞒不过他，于是痛苦地坐在沙发上，摇着头，“我做不到。”

“这种事是会影响前途的，纸里包不住火，你知道的，一旦有人——”

“……我明白。”我打断他。

弗朗西斯犹豫了一下，望着我，眼神里是怜悯的意味，“我听到了传言。”

“什么传言？”

“你要被调回本土了，是升迁。”弗朗西斯慢慢地说。

我一时张口结舌。一股子情绪从喉咙里涌出，黏在嗓子里面，吐不出，咽不下，卡得人生疼。我本来都已经忘了这件从被调过来就心心念念的事，可它恰恰在此时实现了，而我也从未奢望在战争结束后我还能继续升迁，但这在菊面前根本算不上什么。

“命令下来的话，我会申请留下的。”我听见自己这么说，但我隐隐有种不祥的预感。“谢谢你的提醒，弗朗。”

弗朗西斯站在那里，似乎是还想说什么，但最终将话咽了回去，只在出去之前留下一声沉重的叹息和一句：

“祝你好运。”

我没有告诉菊这件事。我怕见到他的表情，那会让我发疯。忘了隔两天去他家一次的规定吧，我开始日复一日地和他粘在一起，只要一有空我就去会找他。我必须在和他在一起时忘掉有可能来到的分别，只有这样我才能在他面前照旧没心没肺地笑出来。我每一次吻他每一次做爱都激烈得像是我们之间的最后一次。菊惊讶于我的表现，我猜他察觉到了什么，但他什么也没问。这拯救了我。但他日渐皱起的眉心又让我觉得愧疚。我什么也做不到。我唯一的选择就是把他搂在怀里，紧得连我自己都喘不过气来，就好像这么做有任何帮助一样。

一个月后，它终于来了。出乎我的意料，不是口头任命也不是电报，是从五角大楼寄来的文件，上面白纸黑字命令我在三天之内把基地交接给派来的人，然后回到美国，在国防部担任某个要职。红色的印章刺得我眼睛疼。

“操。”我对它说，然后把它揉成一团。

我最终还是去找菊了。我想我是个懦夫，因为我故意挑他家人都在的时候告诉他这个消息，以从我们单独相处可能带来的煎熬里逃开。他听我说第二句的时候就低下了头，我无法看见他的表情。他慢慢用日本话给所有人翻译了一遍。我看见他放在膝上的手指紧紧的纠缠在了一起。就在那时我才意识到一切真的结束了。坂村坐得更近了一些对我说了些什么，但我没听清。我像个溺水者一样，想抓住菊的任何一个表情或话语以免自己被脑子里无数的念头淹死。但是他始终没有给我这个机会。而我终于沉没。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟他们为我在港口准备了一个小小的送别会。这很好，因为周围那些行色匆匆的旅行者令我心烦意乱——他们伤感地和朋友道别，和亲人道别，和——他们和我一样，是的，他们和我一样。弗朗西斯笑着和我分享了瓶香槟，亚瑟则绷着脸假装粗鲁地揍了我一拳。一些属下也跟着来送我，有些我不认识。我和他们一遍遍握手、敬礼。阴湿的冷风让我嘴角肌肉发僵。随后汽笛声响起。我步履沉重地朝轮船走去。

我听见背后有人叫我。我难以置信地回过头——菊和他的家人正站在不远处，怜一郎、健次郎叔父、弥生婶婶、香织、拖着鼻涕的小鬼勇助，还有菊——所有人都来了。

我快步走过去，他们向我不停鞠躬，我不停回敬。我知道自己是笑着的。最后我转向菊，他还是低着头。

我感到无法忍耐，像有一捧火在胸腔里灼烧似的，然后心一横，把在手心里揉得湿乎乎的纸团硬塞到他手里。

“我的新地址。”我低声对他说。但是我不抱什么希望，我只是——好吧我也不知道我见鬼的究竟在想什么。

他终于抬起头来，眼神飘浮，紧咬着嘴唇，最后开口说了一个词：

“再见。”

我觉得胃部被什么东西狠狠击中了。我说不出话来，于是只点了点头就走开了。我拒绝了来帮忙的士兵们，自己拎起沉重的行李箱爬上舷梯，站到那些在甲板上向陆地上挥手告别的旅客中间去。我学着他们，迟疑地举起手向菊挥动。他停了一下，也缓缓举起手，一直紧握住的拳头伸开成手掌，慢慢向我挥着。我这时候不合时宜地想起那一架子紫藤萝。我还没来得及看到它开。

我连一张他的照片都没有。

汽笛再一次响起。伴随着隆隆的机器声，船开了。我们离陆地越来越远。我觉得菊挥手的速度似乎快了一些。甲板摇晃着，伴随着海水的腥味无止境地袭来。我越来越看不清楚他了。我感到喉咙干裂，胃液在翻腾，嘴里涌出苦味。我突然疯狂地抓住栏杆大声向陆地叫喊着“再见”。我不知道他能不能听见。菊的身影最后和人群和港口和陆地完全融在了一起。我彻底看不见他了。身旁最伤感的旅客也逐渐散去，回到舱室准备享受这次旅行。一大堆杂乱无章的回忆不合时宜地在我眼前忘形舞动。我在栏杆上撑住自己，咬紧牙关，把眼镜摘下使劲地塞到口袋里去，随后粗暴地按紧双眼。

 

 

在那之后又过了几年，我申请了退役，辞了职，转到一家民营企业工作，虽说薪水没有在国防部里那么可观，倒也是一份肥差。我没有结婚，也没有给菊写信。我办不到，两样都是。但这不代表我已经不在乎他，正相反，我从来没有一天忘记过他。然而他慢慢变成了一种苦得要死的清晨咖啡，每喝一次都难受得要命，但不喝我就会整整一天失魂落魄什么事都办不到。

有时候我能见到一些日本客户，他们大多财大气粗，言之凿凿地告诉我日本已经以不可思议的速度崛起，当你站在东京足以媲美纽约的繁华商业街上四下眺望时，你决计想不到这里在几年前还是一片焦土。

那么薪金微薄的中学英语教师和他的破旧木屋呢，也已经“崛起”了吗？我心里这么思索着，但没有出声追问。当我还在日本的时候，菊曾经指着那些以肉眼可见速度增长起来的高楼静静地对我说，那不是城市，那是日本人的血和骨。所以我总是容易盯着日本客户发福的啤酒肚，想象里面装的是菊血肉粘连着的白骨，随后感到一阵恶心。我终于开始理解了为什么共产党人会对资本家厌恶至深。而局势似乎又开始恶化，五角大楼的熟人告诉我我们可能会在未来十几年甚至几年内陷入一场新的战争，同那些不久前我们还曾称之为盟友的国家的战争。

我回国后和亚瑟、弗朗西斯见了几次。亚瑟不知道从哪找到了一个英裔的未婚妻，我敢说他们一定能在“美味的”英式食品上找到共识；弗朗西斯虽然宣称他被人拴住就会使世界上的少女们都默默哭泣，但我从亚瑟那听到弗朗西斯好像和一个从他老家法国的奥尔良来的的单纯女大学生好上了，而且已经奇迹般地维持了两年；最令我吃惊的是我那乖乖牌的堂弟马修竟然也在他们实验室找到了他（据说是）命中注定的女孩，哦天哪小马特，我敢说他再也没有闲工夫给我寄自制枫糖浆了。

然而说到底我还是没有勇气去找菊。我不知道我们这段关系对菊来说意味着什么。他从未对我说过任何能证明它的话。我想起了当时我听说过的一件事：当地的女人会专门和占领军军官交往，以换取家庭的安全和——

我不得不在脑海中反复回忆菊对我说过的那半句话——那半句模糊在他的礼貌和谨慎里的话——才能不疯掉：

——我并不是因为这个才……

我曾无数次地想象我再一次踏入那所破旧的小庭院时的景象，但就算是在用于某些特殊用途的想象里，我也无法不在最后突然看到他挽着个女人——她们的脸有时候很像香织，有时候像我在RAA里见过的女人——用那种我迷恋至深的温和沉静的笑容语调介绍说这是他妻子，名字叫樱子菖蒲小百合之类的。

我以前从来没有这样过。在战前，我还是个整天洋洋自得的毛头小子时，就算我和某个女孩谈崩了明天就要分手，今天晚上该和她睡还是和她睡。那个时候我只知道大嚼着汉堡，满脑子都是些成为Hero拯救世界的梦话。我从来没有像现在这么患得患失难以行动。

战后这些年我没有像有些士兵那样，严重到听见汽车爆胎都条件反射性地试图在商店的拐角处找掩护，也不会走在大街上都不敢往路中间走，随时提防着某个窗户里冒出来的枪管把自己打死。

但有时候我半夜会突然醒来，脑子里突然冒出某个本来已经想不起来的、不知道是先淹死在冰冷的海水里还是先教德国佬的炮弹炸掉半个身子的伙伴的脸。那样的时刻我会对他们说”你们死了，我还活着，别来烦我”，然后缩在床上紧闭双眼，强迫自己重新入睡以免被他们给击垮。我的心理医生管这个叫做PTSD，他说的头头是道，尽管一丁点用都没有。但我和菊在一起的时候我从来都不用担心这个。在他面前，我甚至都想不起来这些操蛋的事。

我在失去他的情况下努力忘记一切而浑浑噩噩地度日子，直到某一天我在家又听到我的旧收音机里在重播那段人们喜闻乐见的丘吉尔的演说。没真正经历过那场战争的人们总是爱死了它，但现实比他们小脑瓜所能渲染出的英雄主义和肾上腺素狂飙的大场面要残酷得多。他们喊着制裁与惩罚，却神秘地集体遗忘了战争是怎么被煽动起来的。于是战败国任何普通民众的痛苦变成了我们餐桌上大快人心的笑谈。在东德，在日本，无一例外。

接着我突然想起菊跟我说的那个女儿被强奸还被射断双腿的的教师，然后想起香织，再然后想起菊，最后出了一身冷汗。我怎么这么自私？我怎么这么迟钝？即使在现在，宪兵队管都管不过来那些饥渴大兵在大街上、太阳底下追逐他们能找到的女人。菊不是个武士，也没服过役，但我不信在那种时候他不会专门往人枪口上撞。

我陷在沙发里感到天旋地转，耳朵里都是嗡嗡声。如果他死了，他们会隔上许多年才想起来有我这个人然后写信告诉我，这甚至是最好的状况。

我赶紧爬起来，开门神经质地检查了一遍信箱，那该死的小红旗仍性冷淡般地倒在一边。我回身想进门，最终还是忍不住走过去打开信箱使劲往里瞅。如果邮递员忘了把旗竖起来呢——我在心里为自己的愚蠢动作找了借口。

当然，什么都没有。什么都没有。

我不知道该松口气还是更感觉心里更悬。我倒退一步，抓抓头发，最终决定订昂贵但快捷的机票。就在这时我听到身后有人叫我。

“琼斯先生？”

奇特的口音，但似曾相识。我模模糊糊地想。我转过身去。对方是个比我矮小得多的东方人——白衬衫，西装裤，黑发，棕眼，娃娃脸，说完话会习惯性地咬下嘴唇，两只手在身前紧紧绞在一起。

我睁大了眼睛。

“……嗯……琼斯……先生？”他不安地又叫了我一遍。

我不知道我将要哭还是笑出来。我缓了好一会才确定我不是在发疯，这才说出句话来：

“你又忘了叫我阿尔，菊。”

菊看着我，什么都没说，只是重重点了点头，然后躬下身，颤抖的双手紧捂住嘴。

我请他进了我的房子，他进门时还缩手缩脚四处张望好像要找谁似的，但一坐下来就好像控制不住似地变得健谈极了，不停讲起这几年发生的事。我为他冲好我仅剩的一包速溶咖啡，然后坐在对面的沙发听他说话。他说他的父亲怜一郎去世了，算是寿终正寝；香织和坂村生了个女孩，起名叫奈绪；叔父健次郎和弥生婶婶卖了店面搬回乡下老家住了；勇助已经小学毕业了；他自己去年评上了优秀教师；川子怀了一窝小猫，每只花色都不一样……

他讲了很久，讲得口干舌燥，越说神色看起来越绝望。到最后他实在没什么可说的时候终于闭上了嘴，直直地望着我，好像要哭出来。我心底升起一丝模糊的希望，但我不确定。我于是问他：

“那你来是做什么的呢？”

他惊恐地看着我，好像我这么说是有什么可怕的计划一样。他又陷入了不安，再次四下张望了很久。最后他似乎什么也没找到，只得把头低下来盯着自己的膝盖。然而我想我知道他在找什么了——但事情真的会这么顺利吗？

“所以呢？”我一边在口袋里交叉右手的食指和中指祈祷，一边急切地追问。

“所以……我……”他结结巴巴地说。

“什么？”

他脸变得通红，连耳朵都染上了粉色，手指又哆哆嗦嗦地绞在一起。我涌起一股负罪感，决定道歉。这时我却看见他站起身慢慢走过来，然后俯下身，战战兢兢地闭上眼主动吻了我。

我觉得郁结在肺里的痛苦此时轰地炸开来，四散的碎片和粉尘正缓慢而令人充满希望地互相碰撞、解体，以形成新的恒星、星系，甚至整个宇宙。我脑子里所有的神经都跳起来了，还噼里啪啦作响——我在海水里泡了几年，如今终于被他打捞上来了，所幸还不算太晚。我一下子跳起来，以便双手紧紧捧住他的脸激烈地回吻他。他开始表情略带局促和吃惊，但终究露出那种我在最痛苦也最愉快的梦里见过一百次的微笑。

我知道我得救了。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)RAA:“国家卖春机关”。
> 
> (2)红线：暗娼私娼。
> 
> (3)“文科生都被送上前线”：“学徒出阵”政策
> 
> (4)“作战时运气很好”：为了体现阿米不懂日文的渣翻译，“武运昌隆”。
> 
> (5)“那是日本人的血和骨”：《望乡》中的那段话。


End file.
